stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
DeMara Deen
| title = chief operations manager | stationed = | rank = Lieutenant | insignia1 = }} DeMara Deen was the chief operations manager of the . Youthful, sanguine and beautiful, Deen was in all likelihood the most high-spirited member of this vessel’s crew. (The Star Eagle Adventures) Early life DeMara Deen was born on January 5, 2350 in the capital city of Tenaria Prime. She was born to DeLina Deen, a notable astrophysicist on Tenaria and DeViscus Deen, a senior member of the Tenarian ruling council. DeMara, an only child, was the pride and joy of her parents and at a young age became a popular role model for Tenaria’s youth generation. A role she took on only very reluctantly and which she was never completely comfortable with. Her father wished for her to follow his family’s tradition and eventually succeed him at the ruling council. DeMara however took much more after her mother and from early childhood possessed a nearly unsatisfiable curiosity for the sciences and the universe. As it is standard practice in Tenarian culture, DeMara received a very extensive education in science from early childhood. Tenaria was first discovered by the Federation in 2361 by the . After first contact DeMara was chosen to work closely with Starfleet liaison Captain Michael T. Owens. She was fascinated with the Federation and Owens was in awe of the Tenarian culture. They became close personal friends, learning from each other. She eventually convinced him to train her to become a Starfleet officer herself. Owens corresponded with Starfleet Academy which sanctioned DeMara’s training. She received her parents' blessing to leave Tenaria and continue her training in 2364. Starfleet career As the first of her species to join Starfleet she found it difficult to adapt to her new surroundings at first. She also had an undesired affect on most of her fellow students. Especially male students found themselves drawn to her by her aura. Her young age made matters worse as many students and faculty members failed to take her seriously. She was greatly helped however by the presence of Michael Owens as an associate tutor at the Academy. He continued to function as her mentor and helped her ease the transition to a life outside Tenaria. It still took DeMara some time to comprehend such foreign concepts as war and the use of violence to settle conflicts. At the Academy she developed an especially close bond with a number of Deltans to whom she felt connected, as their natural characteristics somewhat resembled her own. She became friends with Anara Rysyl and shared a meaningful relationship with a young Deltan man by the name of Jonar Arik. DeMara graduated in 2366 at the top of her class with accolades in many scientific fields. She was assigned as a science officer to the Starfleet Science Institute on Earth. Later that year she accepted Owens’ offer to join him as a science specialist on his new posting on the . While on the Columbia DeMara took part in a number of scientific explorations and experiments and in 2367 she and her fellow team members were awarded the Special Citation for Scientific Excellence after proving a significant biological theory. In 2369 she became an operations manager on the Columbia and in 2370 she was awarded the prestigious Daystrom Award of Science which she shared with Columbia’s chief science officer. In 2371, after the loss of the Columbia, DeMara followed Owens when he took command of his new ship. Even though Owens lobbied for Deen to become his chief science officer, Starfleet did not feel comfortable in awarding the young officer that position. She had little regret when she accepted to become chief operations manager on the . Psychological profile DeMara is probably one of the most unique and with certainty one of the most affable members of Starfleet today. Her uniqueness of course stems from her near mythical aura which is a characteristic of her entire race and has not yet been scientifically explained. On most other races her aura has an almost magnetic effect, causing immediate attraction or comfort. These effects are not hypnotic nor have they shown to override individual’s free will but most who come into close proximity of Tenarians have shown such immediate symptoms as an increased mood and a lightened disposition. There is no evidence to suggest that her effects can motivate sexual behavior but scientific study on the Tenarians' aura is limited at best. While Tenarians are a harmonic and strictly pacifistic race it is worth noting that they are not necessarily accustomed to living amongst other races. Therefore the transition to work and study among humans and many other races was a difficult one for DeMara. She is a dedicated student whose greatest goal in life is to acquire knowledge of the universe. However her unusual characteristic caused her great frustration initially as she felt unable to focus on her studies. She managed to eventually strike the right balance between maintaining her natural openness and cordiality while being able to distance herself from those around her if necessary. She has had very few problems in regards to her race after leaving the Academy somewhat due to Michael Owens who would continue to act as her mentor and has often displayed a very protective attitude towards her. Deen would continue to sometimes struggle in her career when having to deal with blatantly malicious persons or concepts as her early education on her home world did not prepare her for a life outside of Tenaria. There have been occasions on which she has been found to feel nostalgic about her blissful home but has not mentioned regrets about joining Starfleet since her early experiences. If she had remained behind on Tenaria her future would with most certainty entailed a role as a popular social figure due to the popularity of her family. Her sharp intelligence and public consciousness would have eventually secured her a position in the ruling council. However she claims that she never felt a great desire for either one of those roles. She has not shown a great interest in taking on roles of greater responsibility. Her leadership skills have been rated adequate but underdeveloped. She has yet to display a desire for the command track and seems to prefer the sciences even if her Starfleet career has made her drift towards operations. Her relationship with Michael Owens remains ambiguous to most observers. Both she herself and Owens claim that their relationship is of a purely platonic nature. Some have speculated that either both or at least one of the two might hold deeper feelings for the other. In her free time she enjoys challenging herself in the holodeck, playing racquetball or parisses squares. External link StarEagleAdventures.com Deen, DeMara Deen, DeMara Deen, DeMara